total_drama_craziness_presents_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
The 18 Are Back
Quotes Welcome Back Alex: Last season on TDC Presents: Next Top Model, 15 girls competed in various photo shoots and it was Frieda who won the title of the first season. Who's gonna win this time? We have 18 girls arriving by limos, and here they are now. Our final four from last season Frieda, Caitlin, Tina and Ciara! Frieda: What up, Alex? Tina: We're back! Ciara: I am so gonna win this time. Caitlin: We'll see about that. Alex: The other five girls who competed from season 1 Jessie, Barbara, Tyne, Jocelyn and Octavia are also back! Barbara: Who's ready for some tits? Tyne: I know I'm gonna do better this time. Jessie: Yeah right. Octavia: Maybe I might win the title. Jocelyn: Or even me? Alex: To make things more interesting, 9 more girls are entering this season, and here they are now. LaKhrissa, Phylisha, Tasha, Minnie, Jade, Jennifer Cameron, Tatjana, Coco and Charice. Minnie: Hey back off redhead! Jade: Seriously? I'm not in your way. Minnie: Well just fuck off then! Dorm Allocation Alex: Ok, last season everyone had to search for their keys to determine which dorm they're gonna stay in. However, that technique managed to mess up 40% of the mansion, so this season you're all going to pull a key out of this hat. Jessie: Alex, why isn't Lance present? Alex: He is banned from appearing on this show because he doctored nude photos from last season's contestants' photos and posted them on the internet. Tina: Yeah, me and Frieda complained about that. Alex: So anyways, everybody draw out a key. Frieda: (conf) Yay! Tina and I both got pink keys, which means we get to stay in the same dorm as each other! We're good friends by the way. Jessie: (conf) Good news is that I got purple again. Bad news, Jennifer Cameron also got a purple key, which means I have to sleep with a bitch. Minnie: (conf) Damn it, Jade and I got pink keys and therefore we have to be in the same dorm. Minnie: Anyone want to swap? Alex: Woah Minnie, you're not allowed to swap keys with anyone. If you do so, you'll get a penalty for the first photo shoot. Minnie: (conf) Fuck you Alex. Girls Gone Wild Coco (conf) So it was a few hours after everyone settled down in their dorms and suddenly, I hear Ciara and LaKhrissa yelling at each other. LaKhrissa: Hey fuck you Ciara, my outfit is not tacky! Ciara: Well how about slutty, because you're definitely dressed as one! LaKhrissa: Alright, that's it! (slaps Ciara) Ciara: Ow! What the hell? LaKhrissa: You want more, bitch? Ciara: No, but you should shut the fuck up! LaKhrissa: Make me! (kicks Ciara) Phylisha: Come on girls, break it up. Jocelyn: Yeah, the last time this happened, somebody got disqualified. LaKhrissa: Well, let's hope Ciara gets disqualified for this! Jocelyn: LaKhrissa, don't. Alex: Alright, what's going on in here? Phylisha: Nothing. Alex: Yeah right, I heard you girls fighting. Any more of this and you'll all be disqualified. First Project Tatjana: (conf) After that fight from last night, we find this video message on the living room table. Alex: (in video) Hi girls, so tomorrow you will all be in a Miss Universe style photo shoot. However, instead of representing states of the US, you will be representing sports teams. Tina: What, seriously!? There aren't any sports teams with pink in it! Jennifer Cameron: Yeah! I get to wear Giants colours. Jessie: Nuh-uh! I'm gonna do it. Jennifer Cameron: Oh fuck you, I'm a bigger GWS fan than you are. I wear orange and charcoal while you wear a rainbow of shit. Jessie: Ooh, you're going down bitch! Ciara: Jess don't, I don't wanna see you get disqualified. Jessie: ok then. Trivia * Everyone arrived by limousine and walked into the mansion by red carpet. * The 18 girls were allocated into 3 dorms (it was originally 4, but one of them got trashed from last season): ** Dorm 1 (Blue): LaKhrissa, Ciara, Phylisha, Tasha, Tyne, Jocelyn ** Dorm 2 (Pink): Frieda, Tina, Minnie, Jade, Barbara, Octavia ** Dorm 3 (Purple): Jennifer Cameron, Jessie, Tatjana, Coco, Charice, Caitlin * LaKhrissa started a fight with Ciara because she said that her outfit is tacky. ** The fight got worse later when Phylisha and Jocelyn tried to break it up. *** Minutes later, Alex came in with an air horn and told everybody to sit down. Gallery Ciara LaKhrissa Fight.png|Ciara and LaKhrissa get into a fight. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes